Stegosaurus
Battle Weakness: Charge Battle Class: Gold Stegosaurus is a genus of armoured stegosaurid dinosaur. They lived during the Late Jurassic period, some 155 to 150 mya in what is now western North America. In 2006, a specimen of Stegosaurus was announced from Portugal, showing they were present in Europe as well. Due to its distinctive tail spikes and plates, Stegosaurus is one of the most recognizable dinosaurs. At least three species have been identified in the upper Morrison Formation and are known from the remains of about 80 individuals. Stegosaurus Facebook Promotion.png|Stegosaurus Facebook Promotion Stegosaurus in Market.png|Stegosaurus in Market Stegosaurus_Initial_Message.png|Stegosaurus Initial Message Stegosaurus_First_Evolution_Message.png|Stegosaurus First Evolution Message Stegosaurus Second Evolution Message.png|Stegosaurus Second Evolution Message Stegosaurus Third Evolution Message.png|Stegosaurus Third Evolution Message Screenshot_2017-11-18-14-56-02.png|Stegosaurus Level 10 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 11.png|Stegosaurus Level 11 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 12.png|Stegosaurus Level 12 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 13.png|Stegosaurus Level 13 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 14.png|Stegosaurus Level 14 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 15.png|Stegosaurus Level 15 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 16.png|Stegosaurus Level 16 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 17.png|Stegosaurus Level 17 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 18.png|Stegosaurus Level 18 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 19.png|Stegosaurus Level 19 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 20.png|Stegosaurus Level 20 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels Individual 21.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 21 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 22.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 22 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 23.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 23 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 24.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 24 Jurassic Park Builder Game Pictures Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 25.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 25 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 26.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 26 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 27.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 27 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 28.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 28 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 29.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 29 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 30.jpg|Stegosaurus Level 30 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 31.png|Stegosaurus Level 31 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 32.png|Stegosaurus Level 32 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 33.png|Stegosaurus Level 33 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 34.png|Stegosaurus Level 34 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 35.png|Stegosaurus Level 35 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 36.png|Stegosaurus Level 36 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 37.png|Stegosaurus Level 37 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 38.png|Stegosaurus Level 38 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 39.png|Stegosaurus Level 39 Jurassic_Park_Builder_Game_Pictures_Dinosaurs Stegosaurus Levels 40.png|Stegosaurus Level 40 1 Level 40 Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus Level 40 2 GPG Achievements Stegosaurus.png|Google Play Games Achievement These were large, heavily built, herbivorous quadrupeds with rounded backs, short fore limbs, long hind limbs, and tails held high in the air. Due to their distinctive combination of broad, upright plates and tail tipped with spikes, Stegosaurus is one of the most recognizable kinds of dinosaur. The function of this array of plates and spikes has been the subject of much speculation among scientists. Today, it is generally agreed that their spiked tails were most likely used for defense against predators, while their plates may have been used primarily for display, and secondarily for thermoregulatory functions. Stegosaurus had a relatively low brain-to-body mass ratio. It had a short neck and a small head, meaning it most likely ate low-lying bushes and shrubs. One species, Stegosaurus ungulatus, is the largest known of all the stegosaurians (bigger than related dinosaurs such as Kentrosaurus and Huayangosaurus). 'Stegosaurus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Stegosaurus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Stegosaurus in Battle' Stegosaurus Battle 0.png Stegosaurus Battle 01.png Stegosaurus Battle 02.png Stegosaurus Battle 03.png Stegosaurus Battle 04.png Stegosaurus Battle 05.png Stegosaurus Battle 06.png Stegosaurus Battle 07.png Stegosaurus Battle 08.png Stegosaurus Battle 09.png Stegosaurus Battle 10.png Stegosaurus Battle 11.png Stegosaurus Battle 12.png Stegosaurus Battle 13.png Stegosaurus Battle 14.png Stegosaurus Battle 15.png Stegosaurus Battle 16.png Stegosaurus Battle 17.png Stegosaurus Battle 18.png Stegosaurus Battle 19.png Stegosaurus Battle 20.png Stegosaurus Battle 21.png Stegosaurus Battle 22.png Stegosaurus Battle 23.png Stegosaurus Battle 24.png 'Stegosaurus Level 40 Pictures' Stegosaurus Level 40 1.png Stegosaurus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Herbivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Charge Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Regular Market Animals